


night night

by sleepycake



Series: Homie [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycake/pseuds/sleepycake
Summary: 可是欲擒故縱很有用，稍微讓鄭在玹失去耐心，他可以從這體貼懂事的男孩身上獲得更多、更美好的……。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Homie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	night night

鄭在玹走出寢室，看見中本悠太就著餐桌上方那一盞吊燈，在暖黃燈光下專注畫畫。

他總是一個人。一個人在未明的凌晨外出散步，一個人在寂靜的深夜看書畫畫，眾人皆睡我獨醒，彷彿他不在乎誰走進、又離開了他的生活中。就如現在，他也不在乎鄭在玹坐在旁邊，像隻忠臣的犬只盼主人望他一眼，理會他，陪伴他。

哥，老是一個人，有害身心健康喔。  
那在玹陪我吧。

有一次他忍不住挖苦哥哥，中本悠太倒是大方地默許讓鄭在玹擠進本來他獨自一人的空間與時間，最後甚至讓他進去自己的心扉、自己的身體。談戀愛的時候，掏心挖肺，全盤皆輸，中本悠太還不夠了解自己嗎，他總是心軟，經不起鄭在玹直接了當地奉獻體恤。可是欲擒故縱很有用，稍微讓鄭在玹失去耐心，他可以從這體貼懂事的男孩身上獲得更多、更美好的……。

「廷祐去了馬克房間，哥來嗎？」  
經紀人哥哥請假幾天回家處理家務事，自己的室友一直往李馬克寢室闖去，他難以忍受寢室那麼清冷僻靜，就想找人取暖。

鄭在玹百般無聊似地晃晃腳，腳背剛好貼上中本悠太的。倆人雙腳觸碰之際，中本悠太心動了，酥酥麻麻的。他喜歡他這樣邀約，光是這樣就足以喚醒自己腦海中的他怎麼填滿自己，讓自己的身體從此都是鄭在玹。

中本悠太裝出猶豫的樣子，直盯著平板電腦中尚未完成的草稿，就是不想關注一眼身旁的人：「要是廷祐回房間呢？」

「門反鎖就好。他知道的。」  
鄭在玹故意低下身，用自己的笑臉擋住平板電腦螢幕，觀察著中本悠太。他雖然故作鎮定，但不難看出他和自己一樣多了期待，等一下就會掉入陷阱，心甘情願走進自己的寢室吧。

將門鎖上後，他想與他耳鬢廝磨，以情色的穢語挑逗對方，把手掌伸進他的衣下愛撫他，直至他全身泛起疙瘩，有點羞恥地扭動身軀，用嘴唇舌頭鬆軟他的下體，進占他身體炙熱柔軟的深處，讓他體會他渴望他的體溫，想要他的肌膚，讓他充滿自己，最後在對方無法把持的呻吟中雙雙射精。

中本悠太知道他在顱內高潮了，又氣又好笑地看著他，為什麼這個男生總是喜歡遐想一些色色的事情呢？

喔不，他是男人。中本悠太看到他的褲檔，已經形狀分明，可他臉頰上還掛著無辜無害的兩口酒窩。

「去你房間。」不然要出大事了。

中本悠太推開他，讓他起身離開餐廳。鄭在玹笑咪咪地走回寢室，還不忘在門口勾勾食指，快來吧悠太哥，他柔情似水，暗示他的哥哥，老是一個人，有害身心健康。

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it is very short just i miss jaeyu T_T  
> I publish works only on AO3.


End file.
